Lions,Tigers, and Camp Green Branch, Oh My!
by SweetieChick01
Summary: against their will, degassi kids are sent to work as junior counclers for the summer at camp green branch. little do they know that they will find out how amazing one summer can be. plz read and reivew!
1. a change in plans

"Ah, Summertime" announced 15 year old Paige Michalchuck. Flinging her arms into the air and breathing in the early summer smells. 

"S_ummer Summer Summertime, time to sit back and unwind…"_ Jimmy Brooks sang to himself "Summertime" by the Fresh Prince and DJ Jazzy Jeff.

"Not summer yet" said their friend Spinner Mason "Nope, we still got one day left of classes her at Degrassi."  
"Way to spoils my fun Spinner!" Paige joked. It was the last day of School at their school Degrassi. After today it would to bye-bye to teachers, cafeteria food, and homework and hello to sleeping in late, staying out late, all the summer parties, going to the beach and plenty of more fun summer things to do. Everyone was eager to school to let out. 

"I want to get a six- pack this summer" Spinner said setting a summer goal for himself

"Ya, and I want to get really tan!" Paige added. Jimmy laughed at the both of them. Jimmy really wanted to spend most of the summer days hanging out with his friends and working on his basketball skills. He was going to be on the varsity basketball team next year.

"Hey peoples" said a familiar voice. It was Hazel Aden walking with Terri McGreggor, Ashley Kerwin, and her boyfriend-Craig Manning. 

"Hey Haze!" Paige said greeting her best friend. 

"Excited for the summer guys?" Craig asked

"Definitely!" replied Jimmy. 

"Ya, and where having a HUGE party at my house tonight." Spinner said " And you guys have no excuses so I expect that all of you will be there celebrating the beginning of the summa with me!" 

" I'm all over it!" Hazel said. 

" I definitely ready to party" Ashley added. 

"Totally" Paige said. 

"Lets just hope what happed at lasts year-end party doesn't happen this year." Terri said quietly. Everyone looked down at the floor. At last years end of the year party Ashley had taken ecstasy and fooled around with a boy in grade 8, Sean Cameron. At the time Ashley had also been going out with jimmy. Ashley had also called Paige a "hag" which was definitely not to Paige's liking. Ashley spent the summer in drug therapy. She changed over the summer. Ashley had gone prep to Goth. It took a while for her friends to forgive her for everything that she had done but soon they did. Still there was the question if things would ever go back to being exactly the way it was before. 

"Don't worry." said Paige "nothing like that will ever happen again." She shout a smile at Ashley. Ashley smiled back. It was good to have Paige back as a friend. 

"So you guys ready to take our last day as Grade 9?" Craig said to his group of friend.

"Never more ready." Ashley said squeezing his hand.

"Then come on party peeps. Lets go!" said spinner and they all made their way into school. 

~*LAST PERIOD OF THE DAY*~

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP" said Mr. Simpson the Grade 9 homeroom teacher. It was hard trying to quiet down a group of 15 year olds. "I know your excited for your summers but I have some very important news concerning all of you."

Terri received a note "20 MINTUES TO GO (PASS IT ON!)" it read. A rush of excitement went through her body. She smiled and passed along the note even more excited for summer then ever. 

"I know you guys all have plans for this summer," Mr. Simpson continued "But I have some news for you guys. This Summer all both grades 8 and 9 will have to be Juniors Counselors and at Camp Green Branch." that caught the whole classes attention. What did he mean by this?? 

"Mr. Simpson, I have very important plans this summer!" Paige said "I can't do this!"

"Paige, you have to," Mr., Simpson said "Camp Green Branch helped Degrassi this year with our little money problem. Because of this they need Junior Counselors to help out this summer. I'm Sorry, but all of you, plus the Grade 8's, have to go."

Spinner raised his hand

"What happens if we don't" he said raising one eyebrow.

"You repeat Grade 9 and have to do community service after school for a month when you begin school next year."

The whole class groaned. It looks like they would have to go to Camp Green Branch this summer. 

"Come on guys., don't look so glum. I'm sure this will be a great learning experience for all of you, and im sure you'll have an amazing summer!" Mr. Simpson said trying to cheer them up. It obviously wasn't working, the whole class looked like they wanted to shoot themselves. 

"So do some packing over the weekend and I'll see you guys on Monday morning at 9:00am in front of the school to leave for camp." Mr. Simpson said. 

The final bell rung. Everyone walked out of their class with ever-so unhappy looks on their faces. 

"Goodbye pool parties, going to the beach…" Paige said

"Goodbye summer free of grade 8's, good bye getting a six pack…" Spinner said

"Goodbye waking up at 12:00 pm, goodbye playing basketball all day…" Jimmy added on to their lists

Ashley sighed a unhappy sigh.

"Hello Camp Green Branch" she said miserably. 


	2. bunkmates and mr bob

" I can't believe we have to be here for the summer" sighed 14 year old Manny Santos she said looking at the Camp Green Branch Campus. The Degrassi students had just sat on a four-hour bus ride to Pennsylvania, where the camp was located. The bus ride had been pretty much horrible. The Degrassi students had taken a big coach bus with big comfortable seats- that was the only good part though. On the bus ride they had watched two movies ,one of the movies being ROAD TRIP. Because of this JT Yorke thought it would be extremely funny to yell "ROAD TRIP!" every 5 seconds- that had been the first thing that went wrong with the ride. The air conditioner broke down on the bus causing everyone on the bus to sweat like a pig. The whole bus smelled of body odor for the rest of the ride (actually just spinner masons body odor to be exact). Also Spinner, Jimmy, Marco, and Craig all broke into a round of "99 bottles of beer on the wall" but they got yelled at by the teacher for signing about beer so they had to change it to " 99 bottles of non-alcoholic beer on the wall". To top it all of Sean Cameron, who was sitting in the seat in front of Manny started snoring very loudly and her Discman broke. The bus ride had put Manny in a very bad mood. She was also very upset about going to Camp Green Branch this summer. She didn't want to spend the summer babysitting some little bratty kids, She wanted to spend her summer just hanging out, going to pool parties, and the mall like any other girl her age would want to do. Well, any other girl but her best friend Emma Nelson. 

"Come on Manny!" Emma said "Camp Green Branch is going to be a great experience. We're going to make new friends, look after some pretty cool kids, be outdoors all day, and just experience the whole meaning of camp!" Manny rolled her eyes at her best friend. Emma was way to optimistic for Manny now.

"Em, I agree with Manny" JT said " I'd rather be home playing video games or something."  
"That's all you do!" Emma said "Play video games- that's all you do!"  
"There you are wrong Emma," JT said wittily "I also eat and sleep."

"And he poops" added Toby Isaacs. JT best friend 

"ahh yes, I do that to!" JT said. Manny giggled. Emma rolled her eyes. A Group of grade 9 boys stumbled of the bus. Manny gazed at them- well at one of them. Her crush on Craig Manning hadn't stopped after there date. She only liked him more… 

But he was with Ashley now, and as much as it hurt Manny to admit it, they were a pretty cute couple. Manny still though she still thought her and Craig would look much better together.

"Come on," Emma said "We have to go to the flag pole to get our bunk assignments" Emma and Manny saw everyone else heading towards the flag pole. There clumped together looking less then thrilled to be where they were. 

"Attention All Junior Councilors, I'm Mr. Bob and I'd like to welcome you the 23rd consecutive summer at Camp Green Branch!" Mr. Bob said waiting for the Degrassi students to clap and cheer and really express how happy they were to be at camp. Instead he got blank looks from a bunch of dead looking teenagers who were just 'less then thrilled' to be there.

Marco Del Rossi raised an eyebrow at his friend Ellie Nash. 

"His name is Mr. Bob?" he said trying to not laugh. 

Ellie smilled. "You read my mind" she said. 

"I'm so glad that you all could be here this summer!" Mr. Bob went on. 

"Not that we really had a choice" Hazel whispered to Paige. They both giggled. 

Mr. Bob was a man in his mid 50's. He was a jolly old man with a balding head and small brown mustache. He was wearing a forest green "CAMP GREEN BRANCH" tee-shirt which his very large beer belly looked like it was just about to rip the tee-shirt. He smiled. Mr. Bob had a nice friendly smile with pearly white teeth. When he smiled it made everyone near him feel welcome. 

"Now, for your cabin assignments" Mr. Bob said reading off the list "There will be four, three, or five of you in each bunk. When I call out your name and I will send you to your bunk. First names, Ashley Kerwin, Hazel Aden, Paige Michalchuck, Terri Mcgreggor, and Ellie Nash. You ladies are in "Chipmunk Cove" That's down the path and make a left." 

The 5 grade 9 girls picked up their ever so heavy bags and made their way down the path.

"Manny Santos, Emma Nelson, Liberty Van Zyke you are in in Raccoon Den. That's the small bunk by the lake.

"Craig Manning, Sean Cameron, Jimmy Brooks - you gentlemen are in the "Bat Cave" and last but not least Gavin Mason, JT Yorke, Toby Isaacs, and Marco Del la Rossi are in the bunk attached to bat cave- Bears Lair" 

"Where in a bunk with spinner?!?" J.T freaked out. "He's gonna like kill while where sleeping or something" he cried. Toby rolled his eyes. Spinner wouldn't do anything to _HIM _he might mess around with JT a little but make no harm of Toby. The boys headed to their bunks.

_srry guys short boring chapter but ill try to get the next one up soon and I promise it will be better! Please review!_

xoxo-mariel


End file.
